


A New Life

by Bite16



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite16/pseuds/Bite16
Summary: When Keller escapes from OZ, he can't leave the Beecher's behind. I wrote this story for the Oz Gift Magi.





	A New Life

WISH # 11  
Written for the Gift Magi

Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller

Keyword/Phrase: "The world always seems brighter when you've just made something that wasn't there before." - Neil Gaiman

Canon/AU/Either: Canon but AU after "A Failure to Communicate"Special Requests: Out-of-Oz fic, preferably, and while it doesn't have to be fluff, something happy (or as happy as B/K can ever get) would be nice.

Title: A New Life

Author: cma5236071  
Author's Notes: None really. I hope you like it. Big thanks to my beta Koroshinigami.

A New Life

Toby wasn't worried as he put Holly and Harry to bed. The news earlier that evening had said four inmates had escaped from Oswald state correctional facilities. He still wasn't worried that he knew all four of the inmates that had escaped, Christopher Keller, Ryan O'Reily, his brother Cyril and Miguel Alvaraz. They weren't stupid enough to come here. The cops were more than likely posted some where outside. No there was no need to worry, none at all.

Toby entered his bedroom, he didn't hear the window to Harry's room open, and Harry didn't hear them either. Chris and Miguel slowly climbed into the house. Ryan already had taken Cyril to the border with Canada; they were waiting just over the border, for Chris and Miguel to get Toby. Chris slowly creped down the hall and quietly approached his sleeping beauty. He made sure he was asleep before motioning for Miguel to come into the room. Miguel opens the bag he was carrying with him and took out a small syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. He had made sure to check Beecher's file weeks ago so that he had the right medicine and dosage to put Beecher to sleep without any side affects. That and nothing addictive. He really hated drugging Beecher, but Keller wouldn't leave the States without him and they all knew Beecher wouldn't stay with Keller without his kids. Though he refused to drug them, he had no clue on dosages for children and the risk of accidentally killing them was too high. Beecher would never forgive Keller if something happened to his kids.

Toby woke up as soon as he was restrained by Chris.

"Shi…MMM" Chris clamped a hand down on his mouth, so he wouldn't wake up the kids.

"Shhh, Toby, Shhh" Chris whispered. "Miguel, Hurry up."

Toby's eyes went big when he saw the needle in Miguel's hand. His momentary shock wearing off, he started to struggle with Chris.

"Easy, Toby. Miguel!" Miguel moved to Toby's other side and as gently as he could gave him the shot. It was hard because he was struggling so much. Chris didn't let go till he was sure that Toby was fast asleep. Then he lifted him up and carried him to the van that they had parked in the driveway. He cuffed Toby's hand in front of his and wrapped him in a blanket before placing a pillow under his head.

While Chris loaded Toby and the kids into the van, Miguel packed clothes for them, grabbed general supplies, and important paperwork, like passports and social security card.

Harry slept through the move to the van, but Holly woke up the second Chris entered her room.

"Your daddy's friend from prison." She said happily.

"Yeah, I'm Chris."

"Daddy said you wouldn't come here because of the cops."

"Well, I couldn't leave your daddy here. I love him too much." Chris said as he folded her blanket and placed it on top of her pillow. Then pick her and her bedding up.

"Daddy missed you. He would cry when he thought we were asleep. I told Uncle Angus, he said he was crying because of nightmares. He also said that daddy liked girls not boys. I know he's wrong, daddy told me he loves you. Sort of like he loved mommy but different." Holly's words made Chris smile. Children could be so honest, he knew now he wasn't making a mistake taking them with him.

"I love your daddy too, Holly. That's why I came to get him, you and Harry. I'll warn you though; Daddy's not going to be happy when he wakes up. He might yell a bit."

"K, Chris, I like you too." She said sleepily as she went to sleep on his shoulder. Chris buckled her into to her booster seat. Then put blankets over both children as Miguel pulled out of the driveway.

The next morning the cops arrived to an empty house.

Toby woke up to the soft rumble of the car. The first thing he realized was strong arms were wrapped around him and that his hands were cuffed.

"Chris?" Toby muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Chris said.

"Mmm…" Toby groaned as he started to fall back to sleep. Wait, Chris escaped from prison.

"Chris, What the Hell!" Toby yelled which only made Chris laugh. "Stop, laughing, I'm on parole…"

"Shhh, we are already over the Canadian border. They can't get you here, baby, and your safe."

"Safe? What about my kids? Oh God, My Kids!"

"Daddy! We're fine. Mr. Chris wouldn't leave us behind."

"You took them too!"

"Hush, ok. Sometimes you are such a pissy little bitch, you know that, Toby."

"Bitch! You did not just …" Chris put a hand over his mouth.

"It's still night, go to sleep." He then undid Toby's hands and rolled him on his stomach on the large back seat. He lay down partially on top of him to keep Toby from getting up.

Toby sighed there was no point in arguing or putting up a fight. Chris was stronger and could easily win. So he just got comfy and went back to sleep.

Chris smiled when he felt the tension drain from Toby's body and his breath even out. Not longer after Toby fell asleep, Chris followed him.

Neither was aware or cared that Miguel and the recently picked up Ryan were snickering in the front seat.

When Chris and Toby finally woke up, they had stopped. Toby could hear his daughter talking.

"No Grammy, Mr. Chris didn't hurt us. He's nice and he was gently with Daddy. Daddy and Mr. Chris are asleep right now…"

"Holly, I'm awake. Let me talk to Grammy."

"Hello, Toby?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Thank God. Are you ok? The Kids…"

"Mom, we're fine."

"When are you coming home? Where are you?"

"Canada, I don't know if I'm coming back to the US. I don't want to go back to OZ."

"You didn't go with them willingly!"

"No, but I'm not going to have them charged with kidnapping. Anyway I love him, Mom. I can't go back to OZ without him. If I come home I'll be arrested."

"Your father can…"

"Mom, I'm out of the country. They won't show lenience for jumping parole if I don't charge them with kidnapping. Chris is my partner so technically he didn't kidnap me."

"Partner? What about M…"

Chris took the phone. "Mam, your son is fine. I love him and I'm going to take care of him."

"You stole my son, bring him back!"

"Good bye, Mrs. Beecher. We'll call you later." Chris hung up the cell phone.

"Chris, I wanted to tell her good bye."

"We'll call her later, baby." Chris said softly and pulled Toby to him.

Toby nodded. He felt bad, but he could deal with her right now.

"Hungry, boys?"

"We got Mc Donald's." Ryan said as he open the back door to the van. The kids and Cyril cheered. Chris took their food and pulled Toby with him to the backseat. Leaving Ryan and Miguel to feed Cyril and the kids.

Toby sat down on the seat next to Chris. He stared at his food, he was nervous. What the hell was he going to do? He didn't think Chris would come back for him. That he loved him really, like that. He thought that he was just his…

"Toby, eat your food before it gets cold. Ryan, how much longer till we get to the hotel?"

"A couple of hours, we'll be there by 7.

"K"

"What time is it?" Toby asked.

"Around 4:30."

"You drugged me again, after we fell asleep. Didn't you?"

"You needed to rest."

"No, you didn't want me to argue with you. Chris, don't drug me again."

"I won't, Now Eat!" Chris said sternly. Toby didn't want to argue so he did.

Two Hours later

Ryan pulled into the hotel parking lot. He got out of the van and went inside the hotel office with Miguel to check in.

"Daddy are we stopping here?" Holly asked.

"I think so sweetheart." Toby said as he came up from the back of the van, Chris not too far behind him

"Yes, we'll stay here tonight." Chris said as he helped Toby unbuckle the kids. "You and Harry will stay with Miguel, Ryan and Cyril are bunking together, and me and your daddy will have a separate room."

"But Chris…"

"Over six months, Toby, Over six months."

"Ok, they'll be fine with Miguel." Toby groaned, knowing this was going to be a long night. He hoped Chris let him get a little sleep, then again, it and been six months, he might have to sleep in the van the next morning.

Chris carried Toby and his things to the room, while Toby talked to the kids. Miguel would feed them and put them to bed tonight. The next couple of days till they reached. Whistler, British Colombia. They we're going to take it slow, they kids need breaks, so they would take their time. Toby's family had a house there and they were going to make it their home. The Fed's couldn't touch them there and they had not broken any laws. Why Ryan's and Miguel's licenses hadn't been taken away and his had he'd never know. He looked at Toby; he looks so nervous and worried. Poor baby think he's going to get it rough tonight, no way, it was the first time that he was finally be able to take his time. No Hacks, No Oz, No Buzzers, or Prison Cells. Now he could take his time. He could make love to him for the first time. Chris placed their bags on the floor by the bed and sits down on the bed.

When Toby walked into the room, Chris had the TV on and shut it off when he sat down next to him.

"Hey, baby, Kid's ok?"

"Yeah, they're good. Chris…I'm…I'm glad you came for me. Even though I can't go back to family in the US. I want to b…" Chris placed his hand on Toby's mouth.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you. I love you so much, baby. I want to help you raise the kids; you'll have to help because I've never really been around kids before.

Toby smiled. "Of course I'll help and I'll have my dad draw up adoption papers as soon as possible."

Chris lean forward wrapping Toby in his arms and slowly drawing him into a long kiss. When they finished, Chris stood Toby and pulled Toby to his feet. Then slowly began to strip his beautiful lover. Toby never knew how pretty he was, always making the other guys wish he was their's, but no Toby was his, his to fuck and his to own. Even if Toby didn't realize it or agree with it. No one was ever going to separate them again. After getting Toby's shirt off and pants undone, he pushed him back on to the bed and stripped down himself. Before climbing on the bed with him, he pulls off his sock and shoes. Then removed Toby's pants and underwear completely.

Toby watched as Chris pulled off his shorts. It had been so long since they had sex. Chris slowly kneeled on the bed then crawled up covering Toby's body with his own. Chris kissed his way down Toby's body and gently took him into his mouth. Toby hissed and buck with pleasure.

"Chri…Oh." He moaned as Chris inserted a greased finger into his anus. Damn Bastard must have had the KY in his jeans.

"Chris slow down, I going to…" Chris just smiled and kept going. He was getting hard just watch and listening to Toby's pleasure. He had never had the chance in Oz to let Toby be so vocal and he didn't think someone as sophisticated Toby could be so loud.

"Oh God, CHRIS…" Toby shouted as he shot his load. Chris swallowed and licked his lips. He kissed Toby and gently lifted Toby's legs up over his shoulder. Then slowly pushed himself into Toby, he didn't stop till he was all the way in. Toby whimpered as Chris breached him, it had been too long, and Toby had forgotten how good it felt to have Chris deep inside him. Thrusting hard and fast making him his, he would never leave this man, never. Toby groaned as felt Chris fill him and followed shortly after.

Afterwards Toby lay in Chris's arms. I was the first time they were able to sleep together with out the hacks throwing them in the hole for fucking. He finally fell asleep feeling safe and warm. It was the first time since the accident that he didn't have nightmares.

Toby woke to the phone ringing. Chris rolled over and answered it.

"You two awake, yet. Its 10 am." Ryan said.

"We are now. What's the hurry?"

"Kids and Cyril are anxious; just want to get on the road."

"Give us 45 and well meet you by the van."

"K" Ryan said before he hung up the phone.

"Come on, Tobe, let's shower. Ryan wants to get on the road soon."

"Sure"

45 Min. Later

Toby watched as they left Toronto. 'The world always seems brighter when you've just made something that wasn't there before'. For them it was a new life, no more hacks, no more OZ, a new start for all of them.

Lights Out.


End file.
